nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue
Prologue is a cinematic cutscene featured in "The Sentinel Trials" saga of the Roach Chronicles, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. The cutscene shows Mackenzie "Mac" Davis recounting his previous adventures with Amici to Novus while also informing them of the Day of Medusa event that devastated his universe. Story In Higgins' underground lab in Green Mountain, Mac and Novus are gathered at a round table. Mac is being treated by Higgins for his wounds while he silently eats a bowl of soup. After Higgins finishes, he walks over to a sink to wash his hands. Daniela soon breaks the silence, asking Mac how things came to be in his universe. Mac then begins his story, explaining that he was part of a team of heroes in the Arc 1 universe known as Amici; they were close allies to SEAL Team Five, a set of heroes Novus previously encountered. Patrick asks Mac where SEAL Team Five were, but Mac solemnly replied that they died trying to save the universes from the Dark Soldier before the Day of Medusa event. The camera soon pans into Mac's eyes as a series of flashbacks begins. In the first flashback, Mac narrates the events of The Search and The Disaster sagas, saying that at one point in history SEAL Team Five were being held captive by Unit 14, a research organization bent on creating a loop in time in order to preserve themselves. Amici were unsuccessful in stopping Unit 14 from escaping with their prisoners, but they were able to create an audio log detailing the cycle which was sent to a junkyard the past versions of SEAL Team Five would visit later on, thus allowing them to learn of and break the cycle, but ended up becoming Soulless as a result upon discovering the Harbinger and utilizing its dark powers. Upon learning of SEAL Team Five's fate, Amici set out to find them and bring them home, but ended up encountering their Soulless counterparts. After learning that the only way to restore SEAL Team Five was to destroy their Soulless, Amici began pursuing them around the world, slaying all of them until encountering Xarcoh in Tunisia, where Amici ended up becoming trapped in Limbo and later the Fractured Realm while SEAL Team Five were able to be reformed. Mac continues his story, saying for a time, Amici would become astral forms of themselves due to their prolonged stay in the Fractured Realm. However, when Gruntijackal emerged in what would be known as the Arc 1 universe, SEAL Team Five left their original universe and traveled to the Day of the Departed festival in the Arc 1 universe, where they would witness Gruntijackal's flawed attempt to resurrect himself by accidentally creating a rift to the Fractured Realm with the Yin Blade. During this time, Amici would come across the rift inside the Fractured Realm to the Arc 1 universe, utilizing it to return to reality while also becoming mortal once again. Upon landing in Chinatown, they would reunite with SEAL Team Five and fight with them against the undead released from the Fractured Realm until the rift would eventually close, trapping Gruntijackal within it as a result of their final battle. From there, Amici parted ways with SEAL Team Five, with both groups choosing to remain in the Arc 1 universe, with SEAL Team Five rejoining the military while Amici retired to Florida, where they obtained connections to the CIA. Jacob then questions how the Day of Medusa came to be. Mac then sighs before continuing his story, saying that Amici stayed in retirement for two years until the CIA informed them of Master Ronin, a Goruxian warlord who caused chaos during the Convergence and in an event known as the Eclipse War in the Eclipse Universe. Amici also learned that the CIA accidentally allowed Ronin's soul to inhabit their secret Project Pax A.I., where he soon escaped with the Cube of Darkness. It was there where Amici learned of SEAL Team Five's demise, and agreed to join the military in order to combat Ronin and his army of Cube Monsters. Amici traveled across the world, fighting off the army of Cube Monsters while searching for Ronin. During a battle in Australia, Amici learned of Ronin's warship just off the coast and pursued it, but ended up being captured, where they would be used by Ronin to obtain the Cortex, an ancient Aetherian bioweapon from Ball's Pyramid. After escaping thanks to the help of the Aetherians, Amici pursued Ronin to his base at Shop 8 in the Caspian Sea in Russia, where they witnessed him charge up his Medusa weapon with the Cortex. Despite killing Ronin and destroying the Cube of Darkness, they were unable to prevent the Medusa weapon from activating, causing it to randomly wipe out 75% of all life on Earth, including the other members of Amici. The flashbacks then end, with Mac explaining to Novus that he seeks to find a way to undo Ronin's actions. Higgins then explains that he knows a potential way, but it would be incredibly dangerous. Higgins soon informs Mac of an ancient substance known as Prima Materia, which was said to be the founding building block for all universes in existence. He continues by saying that the last of the known Prima Materia was contained in three relics known as the Sentinel Artifacts, which when activated would begin a trial to test the participant's worthiness to harness Prima Materia. When all three trials are completed, one final trial will begin, which will reward the participants the last of the Prima Materia at the end, which can be utilized to do virtually anything the user desires. Mac asks where he could find the Sentinel Artifacts, but Higgins explains that only one has been officially discovered, saying that it was in the possession of his good friend Doctor Evan Jones, an archeologist and explorer who would be presenting it at the Boston Museum of Science on August 15th. Higgins tells Mac that he would inform Doctor Jones of what Mac wanted, and hands Mac some money to take an airplane to Boston. Patrick also tells Mac that he knows two friends who would be more than willing to help, saying he will contact them to meet Mac at the Boston International Airport. Higgins tells Mac that he can spend the night in the spare bedroom of the lab, saying that in the morning Novus will drop Mac off at the Green Mountain airport. Mac thanks Novus, saying that he will set things right. Trivia * Mac summarizes The Search and The Disaster sagas, as well as the movie specials Day of the Departed and Balance and Order. * This is the second map to be a cinematic cutscene rather than a playable map, the first being Retrofit during the "Rebellion of Realms" saga. Category:The Sentinel Trials